


Wayhaught-I just can’t help falling in love with you

by rainbowranger97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sexting, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowranger97/pseuds/rainbowranger97
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. It's a lot of fluff and smut and mostly just focuses on the romance between two college kids we otherwise know as WayHaught. I'll try to post at least twice every week. Comments are welcome :)Nicole and Waverly are college students. They meet, they flirt, they fall in love slowly. Lots of first times, lots of crazy horny college sex, a few fights, hella awkward and wholesome.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 31
Kudos: 196





	1. This is how it starts

Nicole and Waverly go to the same college. Nicole is 21 and Waverly is 20. Nicole is a junior and Waverly a sophomore. They have not met yet, but everyone knows about Nicole, one of the few people in college who is out and proud. She is quiet, reserved, and very focused on her work and studies and nobody knows much about Nicole. Waverly, on the other hand, is pretty much a ball of sunshine, very popular, she loves talking to everyone and everyone loves her back. She is also up for helping anyone having a hard time in college and goes out of her way to do so. But she can also be shy but is super competitive and a go-getter.

Nicole also knows of Waverly, she always glanced and smiled at Waverly whenever she passed by her in the dorms or in the corridors after class. Waverly always smiled back in the most subtle way, in a way that made Nicole think that that smile was only for her. Nicole really felt special whenever that happened. Nicole wanted to know more about Waverly, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to spend time with her (well she also wanted to do a lot more, but she liked to focus on how warm Waverly made her feel). But she knew she would not have much to talk about if she ever got the chance. Though she was really attracted to Waverly, she was also really sure that they were worlds apart and they would never hit it off.

All of that changed when Nicole and Waverly found themselves taking the same ancient languages class together.

* * *

**Day #1**

Nicole did not know anyone in that class, so she just took a seat in the back of the class and decided not to pay too much attention to anyone else in the room. Everyone was settling in and the class was pretty much full but there were also quite a few empty seats in there. Waverly made it to class just in time and was looking for a seat when Nicole noticed her. There was an empty seat next to Nicole, so Nicole decided to casually wave at Waverly when she caught her eye, to indicate that there was a seat next to her. Waverly hurriedly made her way there and placed herself next to Nicole.

Nicole thought to herself, ' _Wow, she smells like cinnamon and strawberries. Really does seem to suit the entire ‘ball of sunshine’ thing she has going on_.'

Nicole was lost in thought when she saw a handing waving in front of her. It was Waverly, she was saying hello and had the most excited smile on her face.

“Umm, hi. I’m Nicole”

“And I’m Wav…”

“Waverly, yeah I know. You are quite the popular girl around here. I’d been meaning to introduce myself; you know one of those many times we’ve seen each other in passing. You always seem to smile at me, but now I am coming to believe that you smile at everybody.”

Waverly is a little taken aback. She did not expect Nicole to know her, let alone bring up all the smiling she involuntarily caused whenever she passed by.

Waverly tries to play it cool and says, “It’s all in the smile and wave, you know.”

“Of course, it is. Well cannot say I am complaining, it really is quite the sight”, Nicole replied.

Waverly could feel her cheeks turn red and she could not bring herself to stop blushing. Waverly had never felt this way around a girl ever before. Nicole had such an unexpected effect on her. She liked what she felt – it was exciting. She could tell that Nicole was flirting with her, but she could not be too sure. But before she could think about this any further, Ms. Dorfman, the Ancient Languages Professor began spewing out phrases in Latin asking the class to translate, swiping away Waverly’s attention.

* * *


	2. New Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole are getting used to seeing each other in their class in common and perhaps there can be more soon?

**Day #2**

Waverly is early to class and she finds herself inadvertently going back to the same seat where she was the last class. She is secretly hoping that Nicole would want to come sit next to her and perhaps they could find themselves having a similar conversation like they did the last time. There was this urge, this desire in Waverly to just want to get to know Nicole and spend time with her. She did not really understand what she was feeling but it certainly did not feel like she wanted to be just friends with Nicole, but she also really did not know what more they could be yet. Waverly thought to herself,

_“Woah, slow down there, we just had one conversation and I am pretty sure she does not remember that or me by now.”_

Before she could move on to her next thought, Waverly was distracted by a tall figure near her, tapping their fingers rhythmically on her seat. It was Nicole.

Nicole said, “Hey there. The seat’s taken?”

Waverly replied, “No, not at all. I was sort of half-hoping you’d come seat next to me here.”

Waverly immediately regretted blurting out the first thought in her mind.

Nicole smirked; Waverly could not help but blush.

Nicole said, “And I was half-hoping you’d actually remember me.”

“Please, of course, I remember you. You are really the most interesting thing about this boring class”, Waverly said.

Nicole laughed and said, “Well the feelings only mutual. At least now I know someone in the class.” Nicole paused for a second before adding, “and I am glad it is you.”

And with that, Ms. Dorfman began her boring Ancient Languages class.

* * *

**Day #3**

“Hey there, so is this going to be our spot in this class from now on?”, Nicole said, with a laugh.

“You were here first. I just looked for the most familiar face in the most mundane class and here I am”, Waverly replied. She also thought to herself, _“Man, I really cannot stop thinking about this familiar face and it is driving me crazy. How can someone have such a powerful effect on me?”_

“Cute”, Nicole smirked at Waverly. “I’m actually really excited for today’s class”, she continued.

“What? Seriously?”, Waverly was confused. 

“No, of course not. Time could not pass any slower in this class,…”

“Ha, I thought so. I was wondering if I missed the memo on something”, Waverly said, cutting Nicole short.

Nicole pushed her way back into the conversation, “...Although I must say it still doesn’t feel like enough time around you.”

Nicole was extremely nervous when she said this and tried her best to avoid eye-contact with Waverly and play it cool while she was drowning in a sea of gay panic. She tried to look at Waverly from the corner of her eye and caught Waverly smiling like she had just seen the fudge to her sundae.

Waverly obviously did not realize that she was smiling so wildly. She tried to compose herself, but she could feel the heat from her cheeks as they turned red.

“Would you like to hang out after class sometime?”, Waverly blurted out after finding all the courage she had. She really could not understand why she felt so nervous. She was just asking someone she was getting to know to hang out with her. It was not like she was asking Nicole to marry her.

“I’d really love that”, Nicole said while almost matching Waverly’s smile.

Mrs. Dorfman begins her lecture.

* * *

**Same Day #3 but later in the evening**

Waverly was in her single dorm room when her phone pinged. It was a Facebook message.

_“Jeez, who even uses Facebook anymore?”_

It was a message from Nicole. _“Of course, Nicole does.”_

Waverly read the message –

“Hey there! So, today’s class actually turned out to be fun, thanks to you. I would love to hang out with you sometime, maybe grab a cup of coffee and see if our interests go beyond just talking about how boring Ancient Languages is :P

Let me know what you think 😊 and of course, no pressure. We’ll always have our boring class together.”

After drafting and deleting the message that she wanted to send to Nicole _multiple_ times, Waverly finally settled on –

“Hey Nicole! I completely forgot that messaging on Facebook was even a thing until I saw this :P

Ancient Languages is infinitely much better thanks to you. I would love to get to know more about you and coffee sounds great. Does Friday evening sound good to you?”

 _“Okay, this is a fine enough message. I am just agreeing to a cup of coffee with a potential friend. Nothing more”_ , Waverly thought to herself.

Her phone pinged again –

“Friday evening sounds great. See you in a couple of days then! :D”

Waverly was unnaturally excited for this. She found herself scrolling through Nicole’s Facebook profile.

_“Wow, she seems to be a really outdoorsy person. Lots of hiking and rock climbing. Umm, she really likes sharing all those cute cat videos, did not expect that. And she seems to like poetry and writing… and Johnny Cash. An eclectic taste for sure._

_I am sure I can talk about all this stuff. Maybe I should look up some stuff on rock climbing and maybe listen to a couple of Johnny Cash songs? If we hit a conversational roadblock on Friday, then I am just going to show Nicole some cute cat videos. I am sure that will work if nothing else does._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Definitely. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. We pick off where we left it the last time and it's definitely-not-a-date date, Friday.

**Not-a-date, definitely maybe a date, Friday**

Waverly had excitedly been waiting for Friday to arrive. She had already picked out what she wanted to wear. She had a white fluffy-ish sweater out and matched it with a pair of black pants. She also had a nice white and blue scarf to go with the same. It was June, the weather was pleasant and transitioning to winter. So, it was not too warm to have that sweater on but also a bit cold without it.

Nicole was definitely low-key panicking about meeting Waverly. She knew it was not a date, but the pre-date jitters were definitely there. But she did not really have the time to think about that because she was stuck in a project group meeting that was both unproductive and definitely running much longer than it had to.

After a few more hours Nicole realized she would not be able to make it to her not-date, date and with great frustration and sadness decided to let Waverly know about the same.

“Hey Waverly, I am so sorry, but I am stuck in a project group meeting that I cannot get out of. I am going to have to cancel :( but I promise I will make it up to you. I am so sorry again! I hope you understand.”

Waverly saw the message and was immediately sad. She was really looking forward to seeing Nicole this evening. But she did, of course, understand the perils of group projects.

“Hey Nicole, that’s alright, I totally understand. Some other time then. Hope your project meet goes well! 😊”

* * *

**The next day (Saturday)**

Nicole was really mad the entire morning because of how annoyingly long her project group meeting was. And what came out of it? Nothing. The entire thing could have just been an email.

Waverly was still a little down because Nicole had to cancel but she told herself that she would definitely see Nicole on Tuesday in the Ancient Languages class and perhaps they can just hang out after class then.

Nicole was beginning to carry on with her work despite her frustration with the previous day's events when she came across a news bulletin that said that there would be a meteor shower tonight. She lit up; she knew she had struck gold.

* * *

**Saturday evening**

It was almost 9 PM and Waverly was in the middle of a ‘One Day at a Time’ marathon when there was a knock on her door. 9 PM was not late by any college’s standard but she was a bit surprised because she knew that all her friends were either out this evening or they had gone home for the weekend. She got out of bed and put on a hoodie and opened the door.

“Hi!”, Nicole said accompanied by the brightest smile she had.

“Oh my god, umm, err, hi Nicole. Sorry, I am a bit flustered. I really was not expecting you here. Or well, anyone actually.”

“Yeah, I figured. I am really sorry for just dropping by to your dorm, but I feel super bad about yesterday and I really want to make it up to you.”

“Oh, please come in. And don’t be silly. It wasn’t your fault. I know what happens in group projects. It’s like you are always the only one working on them.”

Nicole looked around at Waverly’s room. It was very organized and had shades of blue everywhere. It had fairy lights and lots of plush pillows. In fact, too many.

“Are you planning on building a pillow fortress sometime with all those?”, Nicole asked rather sarcastically while pointing at the pillows.

“Oh, come on, they are the best source of comfort and they are so colorful and warm. I feel like they really capture a certain essence about me”, Waverly replied ignoring Nicole’s sarcasm.

“I guess you could say that”, Nicole smiled back.

Continuing, Nicole said, “Anyway, I got you something.”

Nicole handed Waverly a sea-green colored box. Waverly opens it and finds chocolate cupcakes.

“Okay, so I didn’t really know anything about your preferences, so I got you vegan, gluten-free, and regular ones. But they are all chocolate because everyone loves chocolate”, Nicole paused and then added, “...unless you don’t like chocolate? Which I really hope isn’t true because we can’t be friends otherwise” Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly was too surprised to react immediately. She definitely loved vegan chocolate cupcakes and found the gesture infinitely sweet, which made her very very nervous.

After a few moments of bated silence, Waverly finally replied to Nicole, “I love chocolate, yes and the vegan cupcakes are absolutely perfect, thank you!”. Waverly thought she sounded much more excited than she intended to.

“Phew, thank god. I was really nervous about this”, Nicole said.

“This is really sweet. You know you didn’t have to do all this”, said Waverly.

“I know, but I really wanted to, and I am really glad you like it…?” Nicole said or rather asked.

“I love it.”

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling and then she remembered what she actually came to Waverly’s room for.

“Oh shoot, I almost forgot. I didn’t just come here to give you the cupcakes, I also wanted to ask you if you’d be up for watching the meteor shower with me tonight? I know a really good spot where we’d get the best view and it’s really peaceful and quiet up there.”

Waverly instantly loved the idea.

“Wow, that sounds incredible. I would love to watch the meteor shower. I didn’t even realize there was one happening tonight. Let me just grab my coat and a couple of blankets?”

“I came prepared, just your coat should be fine”, Nicole said eagerly with a giant smile on her face.

“Did you assume I would say yes to going out?”, Waverly asked with a smirk.

“Not at all. I was really hoping you’d say yes. If you did say yes, then everything was set. If you said no, then I guess it would be all the more reason for me to go look at the stars and wallow through an existential crisis”, Nicole said still smiling and expecting Waverly to see that she was being cute here.

“So dramatic. Can’t really say no to you when you are being this cute”, Waverly said, and she could feel her face heat up and go red.

Nicole said, “Of course, you can say no if you want to” while picking up her bag in which she had her supplies as Waverly grabbed her coat from the hanger.

 _“Wait!? Is she flirting back with me?”_ , Nicole thought to herself and she could feel her face turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your really sweet comments! :D  
> The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


	4. The starry night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-gazing and holding hands, looks like the start of something new and exciting?

After about a 10-minute walk across campus, Nicole and Waverly reached the college auditorium. It was pretty dark around, but Waverly could see that the entrance door was locked.

“Umm, are you sure this is where we are supposed to be? Everything is locked”, Waverly asked with a bit of confusion.

“Don’t worry, I got this covered”, Nicole replied as she began fiddling with the lock.

“…what are you doing? This will get us into so much trouble”, Waverly said as a sense of panic took over her.

“Relax”, Nicole turned towards Waverly and smiled reassuringly.

“I got the keys to get us in from a friend who is in the college band. I am not picking the lock”, Nicole said as she laughed out loud and that echoed across the empty auditorium.

“But I guess I am a little flattered that you think I am so good with my hands that I can pick locks”, Nicole added nonchalantly.

Waverly chuckled back at that.

“So where do we go now? I don't see the sky yet”, Waverly asked quickly changing the subject.

“Okay, so there are stairs to get us to the top of the auditorium behind the stage. It requires some navigating, would you mind if I held your hand to get there?”, Nicole asked as she turned on her phone’s flashlight to reveal an extremely big and empty seating arena.

“Sure”, Waverly said as she placed her hand in Nicole’s. Nicole’s hands were really warm. Waverly felt something when she held Nicole’s hand, something which she hadn’t felt in quite some time – she felt safe and protected. It wasn’t an overwhelming feeling, but it just felt right and reassuring.

After a couple of minutes, they were finally on the roof of the auditorium. A very chill breeze hit them just as they reached the roof. The roof was flat and there were no tall buildings or bright sources of light around, so there was a clear, perfect, and expansive view of the sky. 

“Oh wow, this is so incredible”, Waverly marveled at the sky.

“I know right, this is my favorite spot in college. It is really peaceful here and the sky is simply beautiful, nothing compares to this. Come on, I’ll lay out some blankets for us and we can just lie down here and watch the meteor shower”, Nicole said as she unpacked the blankets and used one as a mat and kept two more out in case they got cold.

Waverly and Nicole were lying next to each other, not too close but not too far either.

Waverly was still astounded at how alluring the sky looked and seemed lost in thought.

“You see that line of stars there? The three stars in a row? If you trace trapeziums on either side of them, that forms the Orion constellation”, Nicole spoke as she traced the figure across the sky with her index finger, showing Waverly the set of stars she was talking about.

“Of course, you can identify constellations. You are such a nerd”, Waverly said with a cute little laugh.

“I am not! It’s just an easy constellation to identify”, Nicole replies.

“Easy because you are a nerd”, Waverly continues to laugh as Nicole puffs her cheek to show her disapproval.

The conversation from there is easy and light. They talk about their friends, the crazy things that happen in college, their favorite food, color and ice cream, funny life experiences and this goes on for a while until they fall into a natural and comfortable silence as the meteor shower begins. They count almost 16 shooting stars they see within the span of 20 minutes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many shooting stars in one go, does this mean I get 16 wishes?”, Waverly asks as she turns towards Nicole.

“I guess that depends on what you are wishing for”, Nicole replies as she too turns towards Waverly.

“You know, you aren’t supposed to tell what you wish for. They don’t come true otherwise”, said Waverly.

As Waverly is speaking, Nicole slowly moves her hand to find Waverly’s and just slowly grazes her fingertips against Waverly’s hand. Nicole stays there to make sure that Waverly realizes that it wasn’t just an accidental brush against her hand. If Waverly felt that, her face didn’t give away anything. Nicole feels a sense of fear and exhilaration and the same automatically brings a small smile to her face.

“Or maybe, if you tell out exactly what you wished for, the Universe will hear you and push that forward into action”, says Nicole, replying to Waverly.

Waverly says, “Oh yeah? What is it that you wished for then?”

Nicole feels Waverly’s hands come into place with hers and now they are holding hands as they lie down looking at each other, with the stars playing spectators their actions. A warm, warm feeling rushes over Nicole and her smile broadens.

Nicole pauses to look at Waverly, flashes her a smile, and says, “Looks like my wishes just came true.”

Waverly looks at Nicole with a grin and says, “Okay, so you are a nerd, and you are cheesy as hell. Perfect.”

\---

It was almost 2 AM before Nicole and Waverly decided to head back. By the end of the night, they had pretty much been lying down in each other’s arms.

“Should we head back? It’s getting pretty cold”, Nicole said, as she got up.

“I didn’t notice how cold it was. I was pretty warm and cozy through the night”, Waverly said. If there was a smile there, Nicole could only see traces of it thanks to the moonlight.

“Likewise. I had such a great time tonight. I star-gaze quite often, but this is the first time ever that someone else has been there with me for it”, said Nicole as she began to pack up the blankets.

“I’m surprised I’ve never done this before. It is such a beautiful experience. And the company only made it so much more memorable. Let’s go?”, Waverly said, as she placed her hand in Nicole's and interlaced their fingers.

\---

They returned to Waverly’s room because Nicole wanted to make sure that Waverly got back safe and sound.

“I would love to do that again sometime…soon?”, Waverly said, as she opened the door to her room and the both of them stood against the door.

“Well, the next meteor shower is a couple of months away. Is that soon enough?”, Nicole asked, as she laughed.

“I definitely don’t want to wait that long to see you alone again”, said Waverly as she displayed to Nicole her most playful grin yet.

 _“She is definitely flirting with me”,_ Nicole thought.

“I don’t either. You want to hang out tomorrow night? We don’t have to go to the auditorium but the view from the dorm roofs isn’t too bad either… but you know, as beautiful as the night sky was tonight, I still spent more time looking at you”, Nicole decided it was time to bring her A-game.

That took Waverly by surprise. She didn’t realize Nicole had been looking at her through the night.

Waverly tries her best to play it cool, but the words don’t come out.

Nicole felt a sense of victory over what she had just achieved and let Waverly know about that with a smirk.

“It’s pretty late, I better get back to my room”, Nicole said after a few moments of watching Waverly squirm.

Just as she was about to leave, Waverly held Nicole’s arm, got on her toes, and kissed Nicole on the cheek.

“Goodnight, then”, Waverly said as she relished the fact that it was now her turn to watch Nicole squirm and panic and walk back to her room.

* * *


	5. Easy like Sunday morning or maybe not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two date(?) nights in a row under the stars.

**Sunday morning**

Waverly was in a full-on lazy Sunday morning mood when her phone pinged. A Facebook message from Nicole - 

“So that was a totally wonderful end to a wonderful night.”

Waverly: “You mean the part where I got to watch you squirm and turn red? That was cute, yeah.”

Nicole: “Are you telling me that getting to see almost 40 shooting stars in one night was less memorable than kissing me? That too just on the cheek?”

Nicole knew how to play the game that Waverly was playing.

Nicole: “And also since we’ve already spent a night together and all, can I finally get your phone number? :P”

Waverly: “Is it just me or are you this smooth with all your girls?”

Nicole: “Just the ones I know are extraordinary”

\---

**Sunday night, on the roof**

“Are you here for the stars or me?”, Waverly asked Nicole as they set up the blankets for their second night in a row stargazing.

“Maybe just you, the stars are mostly just a prop for me to show off my knowledge about constellations and impress you”, Nicole said as she laughed.

“Color me impressed then.”

This time there was no space between them as they lied down. Waverly had placed her head on Nicole’s outstretched arm and that acted as a pillow for her. Nicole’s other arm was pinned under her own head, acting as support.

“This is kinda crazy, you know?”, Waverly said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

“What is?”

“This sense of familiarity that I am feeling right now. Even though we are just getting to know each other, I already feel so safe and comfortable around you. And it feels like I’ve known you forever.”

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way and it is so scary, but it makes me so happy too. Being around you makes me so happy.”

Waverly lifted her head and caught Nicole looking at her instead of the sky.

“You know it is rude to stare”, Waverly said with a grin.

“Oh really? And what is your problem with that?”, Nicole grinned back.

Waverly instinctively leaned down and kissed Nicole. Nicole kissed her back. Waverly stopped abruptly.

“Oh my god…I didn’t mean to do that…I’ve never done that…I mean I’ve never kissed a girl…I don’t know why I did that…”

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay”, Nicole said as she sat up. She continued, “It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

“No, I don’t want that… I mean, it doesn’t not mean anything”, Waverly replies.

“Erm, there are too many double negatives in that sentence, and I am super confused”, Nicole says.

“So am I. I don’t know what it is that I am feeling right now, and I didn’t mean to scare you”, Waverly’s voice was clearly edging over to apprehension now.

Nicole held Waverly’s hands in her own and said, “Waverly, look at me.”

Waverly looks up, almost teary-eyed.

Nicole goes on, “It is really okay, you need to breathe… Relax, okay? You don’t have to think about what this means yet. It’s going to be okay and I am right here.”

Nicole offered a hug and Waverly took it. It was reassuring for Waverly to fall into that hug.

“You okay now?”, Nicole asks after a couple of moments.

“Yes, but I am a bit too embarrassed to look at you right now”, Waverly replies, her voice muffled into the hug.

Waverly finally breaks the hug but still refuses to make eye-contact with Nicole. 

Nicole laughs. “You know, it’s really nothing to overthink. You just went through with what you were feeling and honestly, am I even complaining here? In fact, I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first spoke to you.”

“Yeah, but it’s different for me, right? And it’s…it’s really personal”, Waverly replies.

“But it’s pretty personal for everybody, right”, says Nicole with a bit of confusion.

“I know, but I kind of only just discovered this, when I met you. You are kinda special…to me”, Waverly says as she finally gathers the courage to look up at Nicole.

She finds Nicole smiling back at her, with a twinkle in her eyes. The look is both playful and reassuring.

Nicole reaches out to hold Waverly’s hands again.

Nicole says, “Hey, I know this can be terrifying. But you have got to let yourself feel whatever you are feeling right now, instead of thinking about it. And it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

There are a few moments of silence between them. Nicole is still holding on to Waverly’s hands, gently caressing them with her thumb, letting her know that everything was fine and that she was right there.

“Thank you, for talking me through that. I feel so much better. Sorry about being all over the place”, said Waverly.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. It happens to the best of us”, said Nicole.

“Are you always this Zen about everything?”, Waverly said, finally smiling back at Nicole.

“Only when I need to be”, Nicole says with a small laugh, before adding, “So what do you feel like doing now? Would you like to go back?”

“No, I’d like to stay here… with you, for some more time, if that’s okay”, says Waverly.

“Absolutely, anything you need”, says Nicole.

“Actually…”, says Waverly, sounding much more confident than before and as she feels a fresh sense of courage take over, she leans in to kiss Nicole again, taking Nicole by surprise.

“Woah, slow down there”, Nicole says speaking into the kiss and breaking it.

“You asked me what I felt like doing and I am letting myself feel whatever I am supposed to feel”, said Waverly while still being really close to Nicole.

Nicole laughs and says, “Then who am I to get in the way.” Nicole moved forward into the kiss. As they continued to kiss, she held on to Waverly and pulled her in closer as she leaned back onto the mat with Waverly pretty much on top of her. 

Their hands were all over the place, each unsure about where the other was okay with having it. Nicole decided it was best to place her hands on Waverly’s shoulder so that she could pull her into the kisses and Waverly let her hands run through Nicole’s hair. They had achieved the most optimum placement of hands when Nicole stopped Waverly by gently pushing her away and found a very confused and frustrated look on Waverly’s face.

“We need to remember to breathe”, Nicole said as she laughed and also took a deep breath in.

Waverly was so caught up with wanting to kiss Nicole, she didn’t even realize that either of them was not breathing enough.

Both of them giggled out loud now and finally decided to sit up and face each other.

“So, that was really fun”, said Nicole.

“Why exactly are we stopping?”, Waverly said feigning annoyance.

“As much as I loved doing that and really want to continue doing that, we should probably take it a little slow”, Nicole said finding her Zen voice again.

“Do you get a kick out of being right all the time?”, Waverly says continuing to feign annoyance.

“Waverly…”, Nicole begins to speak.

“I’m just kidding. Yes, we should perhaps take this a little slow”, Waverly said as she leaned in and kissed Nicole on the cheek. She continued, “Thanks for not freaking out when I freaked out back there.”

“Zen, remember?”, Nicole said with a smile and added, “But just so we are clear, I really _really_ like the whole part where we get to kiss a lot.” Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly again.

“You know, if we are to take this slow, you need to stop kissing me so much”, Waverly spoke into the kiss.

“Yeah but it’s so hard to do that. You are right here, and you also want this…” Nicole also spoke into the kiss.

Nicole pulled Waverly further into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Waverly in a gentle squeeze. Nicole could feel Waverly slowly bite into her lower lip. Nicole parted her lips, unsure if that’s what Waverly wanted. Waverly did the same. Nicole could feel Waverly’s breathing get heavier as she slipped her tongue in and found Waverly’s. Their tongues found each other over and over again until their kiss was officially getting sloppy and wet and they had to break out of it.

Nicole and Waverly opened their eyes to find the other person wiping off the kiss and couldn’t help but combust into a fit of laughter.

“Maybe next time, we should try for sexy instead of sloppy”, said Nicole. 

“It wasn’t that bad. We just got carried away”, said Waverly.

“Need. To. Take. It. Slow.”, said Nicole, mostly talking to herself.

“You know, we aren’t going to do that as long as we are sitting here, mostly in the dark and alone”, Waverly said and laughed at how flustered Nicole was getting.

“Ugh, we should probably get back then”, Nicole said as she shot Waverly a very sad look.

Replicating the same sad look, Waverly said, “You know we have to.”

\---

**Sunday night: Barely 15 minutes after they decided to get back to their rooms**

Nicole had just returned to her room when she got a message from Waverly –

“Is it weird that I miss you already?”

Nicole: “Just slightly :P But then again I am great company, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Waverly: “k, goodnight then”

Nicole: “I miss you too already, Wave”

Waverly: “Wave? That’s pretty cute”

Nicole: “So are you”

Nicole: “I had a really good time tonight. And remember, no pressure, okay? We can take it slow and this can be whatever you want it to be”

Waverly: “Tonight felt really special. And thank you, for being so nice about all this”.

Nicole: <3


	6. Slowing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They almost go there...

**Monday, life goes on**

Nicole and Waverly have different classes throughout the week, so they mostly text through the day.

Nicole: “Did you wake up early enough to make it to your 9 AM class on time?”

Waverly: “Barely. Our next date has to be much before midnight”

N: “Oh so that was a date?”

W: “Didn’t all the kissing give it away?”

N: “More reason for all dates to be at fairly dark places where we can be alone”

W: “I really hope you realize that it sounds more shady than romantic”

N: “…I did not think that through”

W: “I can see that”

N: “It is too early in the morning for you to attacc me like this”

W: “Is it? I can think of ways to make up for this”

N: “And what would that involve?”

W: “Us being in fairly dark places where we can be alone 😉”

N: “That is an interesting start”

W: “Well anything beyond that is easier to do in action than to text about right now”

N: “I think I am going to go take the world’s most premature cold shower then”

* * *

**Tuesday, Ancient Languages Class**

Nicole and Waverly found each other entering the class at the same time and they seated themselves in their usual spot.

Both of them are all smiles when they see each other.

“Missed me more?”, Nicole says as she sits down.

“Really hard to do that when you constantly keep reminding me why I shouldn’t be missing you”, Waverly replied with a bit of snark but smiled widely anyway as she saw Nicole, giving away what she was actually thinking.

Mrs. Dorfman begins her lecture but both of them are hardly paying any attention to it. Nicole places her hand on Waverly’s knee, sending a tingle down Waverly’s spine. Waverly moves her own hand to find Nicole’s and their fingers intertwine. Nicole almost giggles out loud but stops herself. This causes Waverly to laugh.

“Ms. Earp is there something you’d like to share with the class?”, Mrs. Dorfman says shooting arrows with her eyes.

Nicole immediately recoils her hand away from Waverly and smirks to herself thinking about the trouble Waverly had gotten herself into.

“Er, umm, no. Not at all”, Waverly replies.

“Then I’d request you to please pay attention in class… You too Ms. Haught”, Mrs. Dorfman as she continues with her lecture.

Waverly and Nicole turn to each other and give a ‘yeah, we should probably pay attention in class’ look and get back to their books.

\---

**Tuesday, after class**

Just as class ends, Waverly playfully punches Nicole on the arm and says, “You could have gotten me into so much trouble.”

“Me? You were the one who laughed loudly”, said Nicole.

“Because YOU made me”, said Waverly with a tinge of annoyance.

“My sincere apologies then. Can I get you a cup of coffee to make up for it?”, Nicole said, giving out her best puppy dog eyes that made it hard for Waverly to stay mad at her.

“Fine. I’m still mad though”, said Waverly.

“Then maybe it should be more than coffee?”, said Nicole and added, “I am done with my classes for the day and if you are too, would you like to hang out?”

“Hang out? Is that what you are calling it now?”, Waverly said with a wicked smile that made Nicole go a bit weak in the knees. Waverly could see the effect it had on Nicole. She continued, “It’s your lucky day. I am done with classes too and don’t have anything to do for the rest of the evening… well not counting you, of course.”

Nicole was pretty speechless as Waverly grabbed her arm and they made their way to one of the college’s cafes. They got their drinks to go in their reusable mugs. Both seemed impressed by the other when they realized they used reusable mugs. They were walking across the campus from the academic block to their dorms. They had decided to go back to Nicole’s room. 

Nicole’s room, in comparison to Waverly’s plush pillow fortress, seemed super-organized and neat. There was a place for everything, and everything was in its place.

Just as they entered and Nicole shut her door, she pulled in Waverly and kissed her.

“Hey there”, said Nicole.

“Hi?”, Waverly seemed a bit confused.

“Just had to do that”, said Nicole.

Then Nicole took Waverly by her hand and both of them sat down on Nicole’s bed.

“Do you want to watch something? A movie or a show to go along with the coffee?”, Nicole asked.

“Oh, so you actually just want to hang out?”, Waverly teased Nicole. She continued, “I was thinking…maybe…”, Waverly pulled Nicole towards her kissed her, “…there could be more of this.”

Waverly could feel Nicole smile into the kiss. Nicole gently leaned into Waverly, causing her to lie down on the bed with Nicole on top. They continued to kiss. Waverly’s fingers ran across Nicole’s ginger hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Nicole’s hands were on Waverly’s hips, securing her. Nicole runs her hands across Waverly’s sides, causing her to feel a tickle and making her laugh inadvertently. That broke the kiss.

“Somebody is a little ticklish”, Nicole said as she laughed.

Waverly didn’t respond, she just pulled Nicole back into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. Nicole responded by kissing Waverly with more fervor. Nicole could tell that Waverly liked that, causing her to smirk.

“What are you smirking about?”, Waverly asked just as she paused.

“…nothing in particular?”, Nicole said, with the smirk still there. Nicole now moved on to kissing Waverly across her chin, then her neck, causing Waverly to moan into Nicole’s ear.

“You like that?”, Nicole said more than asked as she continued exploring Waverly’s neck with her lips first and then her tongue and teeth. Each time Nicole made new contact, Waverly breathed heavy and moaned a little louder into Nicole’s ear causing her to go at it with more fervor. By this time, Waverly’s hands traveled the length of Nicole’s back and up, attempting desperately to pull Nicole closer to her. Nicole could feel Waverly thrust her hips against her leg and could feel the beginnings of a rhythmic movement. Nicole hated what she was going to do next, but she knew she had to make sure that Waverly and she got off to the right start.

“Waverly…”, Nicole spoke up. Waverly was rather rudely jolted back into the present moment when Nicole stopped. “…we are taking it slow, remember?”.

“Do we have to?”, Waverly almost panted.

“You tell me…?”, Nicole replied.

“Okay, yes we have to”, Waverly replied and continued, “…and that would be so much easier if you weren’t so good at doing whatever you were doing there.”

Nicole laughed and got off of Waverly and laid next to her. They both turned to face each other, when Nicole gave out a semi-horrified look and said, “uh, that’s going to leave a mark”, as she placed her index finger on Waverly’s neck, on the spot where her teeth had left their mark.

Waverly shot Nicole her most faux annoyed look yet and said, “I really, really hope that none of my friends notice that.”

“I am sure you’ll find ways to cover that up”, Nicole said as she ran her fingers across Waverly’s hair now.

“Well, I better. And I am visiting my sister, Wynonna, this week. She will not let me hear the end of it if she sees this… and she doesn’t really know yet that I am also into girls… well even I didn’t know that until I met you”, Waverly said as she searched into Nicole’s eyes.

“I hope you have scarves then”, said Nicole and added, “but no matter what, I am still right here, and it’ll be okay. You have nothing to worry about.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and gave it a gentle reassuring kiss.

* * *


	7. We are not good at taking things slow

**Wednesday evening**

Nicole gets a text from Waverly, “Hey, do you want to get takeout and watch a movie for dinner?”

Nicole: “I would love that. See you around 7 pm?”

Waverly: “Perfect”

Nicole and Waverly decide to get pizza and watch a movie of Nicole’s choice. Nicole picks out Alfred Hitchcock’s Vertigo.

As they begin watching the movie in Waverly’s room, Waverly says to Nicole, “Should have figured you like old-timey movies.”

Nicole says, “Hitchcock movies aren’t old-timey. You’ll see what I mean by the end of it.”

Nicole and Waverly end up enjoying each other’s company more than the movie and midway through it get distracted by each other’s presence. Somewhere along the way, Waverly goes from sitting beside Nicole to on her lap and they face each other.

Nicole says, “I thought we were watching a movie…?”

Waverly kisses Nicole just as she ends that sentence and asks, “Are you saying you prefer watching a movie over this?”

“…Well it is Hitchcock”, replies Nicole and finds Waverly raising an eyebrow in response, so Nicole quickly adds, “…but the right answer is that I definitely prefer this more.”

“Yeah, thought so”, Waverly says with a smile as she kisses Nicole again.

Waverly has her arms wrapped around Nicole’s neck and Nicole’s arms are wrapped around Waverly’s waist.

“It feels like I am finally tall enough to kiss you without being on tippy toes”, says Waverly.

“I noticed”, says Nicole as she laughs.

“I really like this, whatever we have going on here”, says Waverly.

“I do too… but what is this, that’s going on?”, says Nicole, unsure if Waverly would be up for DTR’ing (Defining The Relationship).

“Well, I want to be with you… only you. And I love the fact that you are here for me and more. And I really want to see where this goes?”, Waverly said, sounding not so sure of herself.

“Waverly Earp…are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”, Nicole said accompanied by her biggest smile.

Waverly gave Nicole a beaming smile that pretty much told Nicole that that was what Waverly was indeed asking her.

Nicole took Waverly’s hands in hers and held them close to her chest and said, “I’d love to be.”

An overjoyed Waverly gave Nicole the tightest hug she had gotten since she visited her grandma last summer.

“Woah, not so tight… cannot breathe”, Nicole said, and her voice was muffled into the hug.

“Nope, not letting you go”, Waverly said and continued to hold on to Nicole until Nicole decided that the only way to get out of it was by tickling Waverly. It worked like magic and Nicole was out of Waverly’s grip soon. Their mood was clearly playful, so Nicole continued to tickle Waverly until she found herself on top of Waverly with her lying on her bed.

Just as she found herself on top, Nicole immediately dove in to kiss Waverly and their mood instantly went from playful to ardor and both of them felt it. Nicole kisses Waverly harder, just as Waverly pulls her closer to herself. Nicole bites into Waverly’s lip, causing her to moan. With a surprise, Nicole finds Waverly’s tongue already playing with hers. Both of them gasp for air but they don’t stop. Nicole slides her hands down to Waverly’s legs, adjusting them so that she was right between them. Nicole could feel Waverly’s heat. Waverly’s hands are desperately digging into Nicole’s back, unsure what they are meant to do.

Nicole pauses to check in with Waverly, “Is this okay?”, as she gently slides her hands under Waverly’s top, inching over her midriff and then finding the lower seams of her bra as she waited for Waverly’s permission.

Waverly took a deep breath in before saying yes.

She could feel Nicole’s warm fingers against her flesh. Nicole’s movements were gentle and thought-out. Waverly could feel Nicole tracing the outlines of her bra with her finger. It was teasingly good. She wanted more and let Nicole know about the same but pushing herself forward into Nicole’s hand.

Nicole couldn’t help but grin at the effect she was having on Waverly. She leaned in to find that same sensitive spot on Waverly’s neck that almost sent her over the edge last evening. Nicole kisses it and begins to gently suck it. She can feel Waverly’s heart beat faster against her hand as she begins to fondle her breast. Nicole gently cups Waverly, causing her to let out a deep but low moan. Nicole feels Waverly thrust herself against her leg.

Waverly pulls Nicole’s leg closer to herself. She is floating in an ocean of arousal now and can feel her wetness. She wants Nicole to give her more. With Nicole’s permission, she slips her hand into Nicole's shirt, finding her smooth long back. Her cold hands cause Nicole to inadvertently grasp Waverly’s breast a little harder than she had intended to. Nicole immediately moves her hand away, with an apologetic look, causing Waverly to urgently respond, “No, I want your hand there.”

That causes Nicole to be reassured and turned on more infinitely, knowing that Waverly wants this too. Nicole’s hand is back and in play and she also pushes herself against Waverly’s center, giving her the friction she wanted. No, needed. She can feel Waverly finding a rhythm just as she unhooks Waverly’s bra and lets her hand cup Waverly’s breasts in their soft supple entirety. Nicole feels Waverly's smooth skin just as her fingers find her hardened nipple. Nicole flicks her thumb across it causing Waverly to let out her loudest moan yet. Nicole could feel a wave of excitement and arousal taking over herself too.

Despite not really being sure about how this worked, Waverly found herself feeling quite comfortable. She knew that Nicole was looking out for her. But right now, all she could focus on were how Nicole’s hands seemed to know how to do the exact right things and how she was really close. She mostly had her eyes closed for the past few minutes, but she opened them now to find Nicole looking at her. There was a smirk that seemed to let Waverly know who was in control but there was also a softness that let her know that Nicole would ensure Waverly was comfortable with this. That look, mostly the smirk, was all that she needed. She thrusted herself harder and faster against Nicole, grinding against her leg, pulling her in closer to her, just to let Nicole know how much she wanted this. She edged into her climax with a loud moan that found a reciprocating gasp from Nicole who had now closed in on the gap between them and was lying on top of her.

“We are not good at taking things slow”, Waverly said, with a sigh and a deep breath.

“Nope, not at all”, Nicole said with a laugh, as she moved to lay down next to Waverly, transforming herself into the big spoon.

“That was crazy. I can’t believe that happened and I don’t even have my clothes off”, said Waverly.

Nicole rose up so quick that she got a headrush. She steadied herself and said, “Now you want to take your clothes off?!” and laughed loudly, mostly at herself.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny”, Waverly snickered at her.

Nicole laid back down and pulled Waverly into her, so that now both were on their sides, Waverly’s back against Nicole's chest.

“This was definitely more fun than watching a movie. Even a Hitchcock movie”, Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly pulled in Nicole’s arm and wrapped it around herself and said, “You know, I can feel your smirk and smug satisfaction even without looking at you.”

Nicole nuzzled her face against Waverly’s soft hair, she was almost intoxicated by how good Waverly smelt. Nicole said, “I can’t help it, you should have seen the look on your face. You pretty much go from 0 to 100. There we were, just having a fun innocent date, watching a good movie, and now here we are.”

“You started this!”, Waverly said.

“Did I now?”, Nicole said as her hand slipped into Waverly's shirt again, tracing patterns across her stomach first and then the cleft of her breasts that caused Waverly to react sharply.

“Oh, so we are doing this again?”, Waverly asks in between sharp gasps.

“Only if you want to”, Nicole whispers into her ear again, this time nibbling on her earlobes.

“…Yes, so badly. Screw going slow”, Waverly says just as she turns around to face Nicole. She finds a look on Nicole’s face that clearly tells her how much she wants this too.

Waverly slips her hands down to Nicole's waist and takes off her shirt. She begins planting wet kisses on Nicole’s neck and travels down to the hem of her bra, nibbling at the exposed parts of her breast.

Nicole’s hands were now firmly on Waverly’s breasts, playing with them. Every flick and the smallest amount of pressure against her hardened nipples caused Waverly to dig deeper into Nicole’s chest with her kisses.

Nicole was just about to unbutton Waverly’s pants when there was a knock on the door.

Waverly sighed a deep sigh and Nicole groaned. The knock was getting louder by the second.

“Yo, Waves, open up!”, said the voice from the outside as Waverly and Nicole quickly found their clothes and put them back on.

Waverly got up to open the door as Nicole made up the bed and just placed herself on it.

“Rosita!”, Waverly said with a sarcastic excitement that Rosita definitely caught a hint of.

Rosita had found her way well into the room before she realized that Waverly had company.

“Nicole Haught!”, Rosita said with a bit of surprise and turned to Waverly and said, “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Uh, yeah. We are friends, we are in the same Ancient Languages class”, Waverly said, sounding not too sure.

Nicole frowned a bit when Waverly said ‘friends’, they were definitely more than that. Waverly caught a glimpse of the frown and gave Nicole an apologetic look.

“Uh-huh. We were supposed to meet today, Waves. Did you forget? I’ve been texting you since the evening”, said Rosita.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry. It completely slipped out of my mind and we were watching a movie, so I didn’t check my phone”, replied Waverly.

“So present company is to be blamed for you being distracted?”, Rosita said rather teasingly that caused Waverly to go a bit red.

“No, not at all. Why would you think that? We were just watching a movie”, Waverly replied with a sense of what Nicole thought was embarrassment. Nicole could feel a mild sense of disappointment and anger take over, so she got up and said, “Well, I was on my way out anyway. You guys have fun” and left without waiting for Waverly to reply.

“Bye, Ginger Spice”, Rosita yelled into the hallway.

“Ginger Spice? How well do you guys know each other?”, Waverly asked, looking puzzled.

“Quite well actually. She used to date my friend Shae”, Rosita replied.

“Oh…”, Waverly said.

“They were together for almost a year. And it was pretty good too, really don’t know why they decided to end it”, Rosita added.

Waverly nodded. She was experiencing what felt like a bit of a heartbreak and she didn’t even know why. Nicole was positively with her now, but she just hadn’t imagined Nicole with anyone else and she did not like that thought either, especially the fact that Rosita thought that Nicole and Shae were good together. But she brushed aside the thought because she knew what Nicole and she were beginning to have was special and if there was anything that bothered her, she could just talk to Nicole about it.

* * *

**Wednesday night**

Waverly decides to text Nicole to make sure everything is good; she was a little concerned because Nicole had left in such a hurry.

Waverly: Hi Nicole, sorry about today evening. I completely forgot I had plans with Rosita.

Nicole: It’s okay.

Nicole’s reply seemed more curt than usual.

Waverly: Are you okay? You left in such a hurry.

Nicole: Yeah, just had someplace else to be.

Waverly: Is that it? You seemed a bit annoyed when you left…?

Nicole: It was nothing.

Waverly: It didn’t seem like it. Is there something you want to talk about?

Nicole: Um, not really. I guess I’ll talk to you sometime later. Gotta study now. Bye.

Waverly: You know if there is anything, you can just talk to me. But yeah, I’ll talk to you later. Have a good study sess.

Nicole: Sure. 

**_Waverly_ **

_Have a good study sess?_ Seriously? Why would I even text that? I know there is something bothering Nicole. She’s never been curt with me. Did I do something? I didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. I mean Rosita interrupting was a little awkward, but it couldn’t have been that. Maybe she was just annoyed at the situation? No, that doesn’t seem like her either. I just really wish she would tell me what it is. And also, who is Shae? Why didn’t Nicole tell me about her? Well, okay we haven’t had that talk yet, or well any serious talk to be honest. Oh my god, we really should take this slow and find out more about each other. I know what I feel for Nicole is special, but I also want it to be sustainable.

**_Nicole_ **

Was Waverly embarrassed to let Rosita know we were together? I don’t know why I felt so mad when she told Rosita were just friends. Maybe she just didn’t know what to say. I mean, all this is really new to her and this must be so scary for her. Oh my god, I was such a dick to her just now. Ugh, got over yourself Nicole Haught, and go apologize and just TALK TO HER ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL.

Waverly gets a text from Nicole after a couple of hours.

Nicole: Hey Wave, sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to be rude.

Waverly: You weren’t rude.

Nicole: Come on, you can admit it. You don’t have to make me feel nice about myself.

Waverly: Okay, maybe you seemed a little curt.

Nicole: I did, and I am sorry.

Waverly: Do you want to talk about it?

Nicole: Yeah, I guess I was a little mad that you told Rosita that we were just friends.

Waverly: Oh…

Nicole: But

Waverly: But?

Nicole: But it is not my place to be mad about it. And I am sorry.

Waverly: I am not sure I understand what that means?

Nicole: I guess what I am trying to say is, I couldn’t help what I felt but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. And I'm really sorry for that. I know it’s a really scary time for you and it feels like a lot is changing and you are allowed to take your time with it. But you know, it still hurt a little.

Waverly: Are you this good with apologies too? Is there something you aren’t good at?

Nicole: So, apology accepted?

Waverly: You don’t have to be sorry, honestly. I am sorry I made you feel that way. You know you are really special to me. But like you said, I am still figuring out what this means to me, so please be a little patient with me?

Nicole: Always Wave.

Waverly: Thank you for talking to me about how you felt. I know it must not have been easy.

Nicole: Well, once I get over myself, I usually try to do the right thing. And I also want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything.

Waverly: I know baby.

Nicole: Oh, so we are using terms of endearment now?

Waverly: I figured you wouldn’t like a ‘nic’kname, so it is this now. You are my best baby.

Nicole: Haha, I like this.

* * *


	8. Letting Wynonna In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is back home with Wynonna and apprehensive about giving her a life update.

**Friday Evening**

Waverly is back home at Purgatory, spending the weekend with Wynonna. Waverly wants to let Wynonna know about the new person in her life but she’s supremely nervous and she doesn’t know how Wynonna is going to react to it. They haven’t really had this type of conversation before. Wynonna knew about Waverly’s ex, Champ, who she thought was definitely wayyy beneath Waverly. But that was just her high school boyfriend and there weren’t many options available in the small town. Waverly spends the entire evening building up the courage to talk to Wynonna. She finally decides that dinner would be the right time to talk to her and she would also make Wynonna’s favorite – mac and cheese. If she did not respond the way Waverly expected her to, the plan was to just stuff her mouth with the mac and hope that the conversation is never brought up again.

As she continued to think about the ways in which she could broach the subject with Wynonna, Waverly found herself constantly getting lost in thought about Nicole and how warm her presence made her feel. The more she thought about it, the more she felt sure that she _really_ liked Nicole. But she also realized that she didn’t know enough about Nicole yet or anything at all actually. She didn’t even know what Nicole was doing this weekend or if she went home frequently or if she had any siblings. She made a mental note to herself to make sure that next time they used their mouths mostly for talking. And just like that, Waverly’s thoughts again wandered back to how Nicole’s soft lips felt against her skin, the warmth of her hands, the feeling of Nicole’s body against hers…

\---

Wynonna enters homestead with a bang and settles herself on the dining table, not on a chair, but the actual dining table.

“Whatcha making there, sis?”, Wynonna asks.

“Some good old mac and cheese, specially for you”, Waverly says trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Wynonna jumps from the table to zip to the kitchen and startles Waverly so much, she ends up cutting her finger with the knife she was using to open the packet of macaroni.

“Jesus! Wynonna! Why did you have to do that?”, Waverly said with a wince from the pain.

“I am so sorry baby girl; I didn’t mean to scare you so much. On the edge much? You know how much I love mac and cheese. Give me your hand, I’ll fix that right up”, Wynonna responded as she dabbed a cloth over the cut to stop the bleeding.

“And don’t worry this won’t even leave a mark but anyway dudes dig scars”, Wynonna added with a smirk.

“Do chicks?”, Waverly asked with much timidity.

Wynonna, at first not understanding the implication of what Waverly just asked, looked on at Waverly until realization dawned on her.

“Are you, umm, trying to tell me something?”, Wynonna asked trying not to push Waverly.

“Er, um, uh”, Waverly stuttered.

“Somebody has clearly got you this speechless and… it is a girl…?”, Wynonna asked with an exaggerated sense of care, trying to let Waverly know that this was a safe space.

Waverly just nodded and looked on down at her wound.

Wynonna stopped dabbing the cut, which had stopped bleeding a while back and grabbed Waverly into a bear hug.

“Baby girl I am so proud of you. Seriously, so so happy for you”, Wynonna cheered on.

“Really?”, Waverly asked with tears in her eyes.

“Duh, what did you think I’d say? Gurl, you let your freak flag fly on and very high that too”, Wynonna said, still clearly excited about her sister’s revelation.

“Oh, I don’t know! I know nothing about this! I was just so nervous about telling you and I didn’t know how you’d react, and I just kept thinking only about bad things and oh I don’t know. This is so much better than anything I could have imagined”, Waverly said, positively sobbing now. 

“So, who is the hottie?”, Wynonna asked, clearly making it known that she **has** to get the low-down on whoever Waverly dates.

“Well, actually, her name is Haught. Nicole Haught”, Waverly said, and her sobs now turned into a very wide grin.

“Hot? H-O-T? Hot?”, Wynonna asked.

“No, no. H-A-U-G-H-T, Haught”, Waverly said as she continued to grin.

“Ohhh, but clearly you have got the hots for her. Or should I say Haught’s? Okay, you know what that really doesn’t sound that different”, said Wynonna.

“If you must know, she is definitely hot, H-O-T”, said Waverly as she felt a tide of blushed redness on her face.

“Uh-huh, is that how she got into your pants so quickly?”, Wynonna said with a wink.

“What?! How did you know?”, Waverly said, clearly flustered.

“Well, hun, you aren’t really doing a stellar job covering up that giant hickey on your neck”, Wynonna continued to tease Waverly.

The evening from there on was filled with Mac and Cheese and Waverly gushing about her _girlfriend_. She told Wynonna all about her and how she had spent two nights in a row under the stars and how Nicole was considerate and protective of her. Wynonna could easily tell that Waverly was definitely smitten by the new girl in her life.

Waverly felt like a major weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Wynonna knew. She knew Wynonna would have never reacted badly to it or done anything that would have hurt her, but it was just such new territory and so out of her comfort zone, she couldn’t help but be apprehensive about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Super caught up with work right now. Hopefully I get to write the next chapter soon.


	9. Really into you, maybe literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and some conversation, y'know, just like how it normally is

**Monday Evening**

Waverly found herself in Nicole’s arms and on her lap, in her room, as she gave her the lowdown on her weekend with Wynonna. Nicole peppered Waverly with kisses on her cheeks and the back of her neck as she spoke.

“So, what did you do over the weekend?”, Waverly asked Nicole once she was done narrating about her events over the weekend.

“I mostly spent the weekend thinking about you and all the things I would do to you”, Nicole replied lazily as she continued to kiss Waverly.

“You mean, with me, right Nicole?”, Waverly said correcting Nicole to make sure her thoughts didn’t wander off too far ahead.

“Uhuh, that’s totally what I mean”, Nicole teased Waverly back.

“So, what is it that you’d do to me?”, Waverly asked, obviously trying to get a reaction out of Nicole.

“Let’s see”, said Nicole as her hands began to trail Waverly’s sides to reach the hem of her shirt. Nicole tugged at it and let her hands slip in to feel Waverly’s smooth stomach. Waverly involuntarily pushed her head up at the feeling of Nicole’s warm hand against her skin. Nicole immediately leapt on to the newly exposed area of Waverly’s neck and placed wet kisses. She could feel Waverly react to every sigh of hot breath that Nicole let out. Nicole slid her hands up to cup Waverly’s breasts. Waverly extended her arm behind to run her fingers through Nicole’s ginger locks.

“You like that?”, Nicole asked in a whisper.

“Uhuh, I’ve been thinking about your hands all over me for quite some time now”, Waverly responded.

With her permission, Nicole took off Waverly’s top exposing her smooth olive skin that immediately took Nicole’s breath away. Nicole continued to kiss Waverly’s now exposed back. She slid her hands down to Waverly’s knees and slowly made her way up her inner thigh, with Waverly’s breathing getting heavier with each movement.

“Are you sure about this?”, Nicole asked, resting her hands really close to Waverly’s center, making sure they were on the same page.

Waverly turned around to look at Nicole, who seemed both excited and nervous about where they were. She got off Nicole’s lap and placed herself next to her and cupped Nicole’s face and said, “Yeah I want this. I want to be with you.”

Nicole gave out a sigh of relief before leaning in to kiss Waverly with a passion that conveyed that she wanted the same too. Waverly leaned back onto the bed, pulling Nicole into the kiss and now Nicole was on top of her.

Waverly began unbuttoning Nicole’s flannel shirt and with each new exposure of skin, she could feel a growing pool of wetness between her legs. She knew Nicole was gorgeous, but actually seeing her almost shirtless turned her on immensely. She pulled Nicole in closer to first kiss across the shoulder blades and then work her way down to her breasts. Her hands searched throughout Nicole’s torso to find their way into cupping both her breasts. She moved with both curiosity and a sense of timidity, waiting for signs from Nicole that she was doing this right.

Nicole looked at Waverly and said, “Hey babe, just relax”, as if she had read her mind.

Waverly giggled as she mocked taking a big deep breath in. And both of them laughed at that.

“You look incredible, you know that?”, Waverly said to Nicole in a soft whisper.

“I may have heard that before, a couple of times maybe”, Nicole said as she laughed and leaned in to kiss Waverly as she cupped her face with one hand.

Nicole was now half on Waverly’s side and half on top. She slid her hand from Waverly’s face to her neck, to her breasts, and finally to the button of her shorts. She unbuttoned it expertly with one hand and slipped her hand in, just enough to place it right above Waverly’s center. She could vividly feel Waverly’s heat emanating. The thought of Waverly’s arousal made Nicole’s own briefs damp. After the go-ahead from Waverly, Nicole slipped her hand in further to feel how wet Waverly really was. Just as she gently rubbed against the brunette’s clit, Waverly let out a deep sigh and dug her nails into Nicole’s back. Immeasurably turned on now, Nicole began rubbing her thumb against the bundle of nerves. Waverly pulled her in closer with each elaborate movement. Her movement became more rhythmic just as Waverly slid her hand to the back of Nicole’s pants to grab her butt. The move was so unexpected. Waverly was grappling and grabbing Nicole furiously as she got closer. Every single flick of the thumb against her clit made Waverly feel like she was right on the edge. She began grinding her hips into Nicole’s hand until their pace matched. Just as she came, she scratched across Nicole's torso, causing Nicole to wince but also feel a deep sense of satisfaction at what she had just achieved.

“Oh wow, that was amazing”, Waverly said still in a daze.

“Hey Wave, you know what’s better than my hand down there?”, Nicole teasingly asked Waverly.

“What?”, asked Waverly fighting back into reality.

“My mouth”, Nicole said with a smirk.

“Are you saying you can top that?”, Waverly said with a pant.

“Oh, baby, I know I can”, Nicole said as she began making her way down placing sloppy wet kisses across Waverly’s torso. She slid Waverly out of her shorts and underwear and placed herself between Waverly’s legs.

She began kissing the brunette’s legs from the knees and worked her way up her inner thighs, stopping right at the center. She looked up at Waverly who had her eyes closed in anticipation. She knew what she had to do. Nicole flicked Waverly’s clit with her tongue and waited. Waverly opened her eyes with a jolt to look down at Nicole. Nicole was still looking up when she asked, “You want more?”.

“Oh god yes”, Waverly managed to say.

Nicole flicked Waverly’s bud again but this time she did not wait long before she did it again, until she found her tempo of 0’s and 8’s that was clearly driving Waverly over the edge. She could taste Waverly’s sweetness and she wanted so much more. With every flick, Nicole’s tongue went deeper and further, finally parting the brunette’s lips to let herself in completely as Waverly shuddered at the contact and tightened her thighs around Nicole’s head. Now Nicole’s hands were firmly on Waverly’s naked breasts, playing with the hardened and sensitive nipples.

Every move Nicole made was a new sensory cornucopia for Waverly. She had had sex before, but nothing ever came close to this. She was feeling things she didn’t know she was meant to feel when she was with another person so primally. She could feel a sense of satisfaction building deep inside of her and growing. As Nicole’s tongue worked its magic, Waverly’s body seemed to take a life of its own, responding to every single touch and movement. When the wave of satisfaction washed over her, she could feel Nicole almost slurp the results.

Nicole looked up to find Waverly trying to catch her breath. She wiped off her chin with the back of her hand and made her way next to Waverly, who seemed too lost for words. Nicole just decided to admire the effects of her work instead of saying anything.

Finally breaking the silence Waverly said, “What was that even?! Is that how great sex feels?”

“Are you saying I did a good job?”, Nicole said with a smirk.

“I think I was on another astral plane when you were doing whatever you were doing with your tongue”, Waverly panted.

“Out-of-body-back-into-body-sex”, Nicole asked with a laugh.

“If that’s what it is called, then yeah. Jesus Nicole”, Waverly said, still clearly astonished by the evening’s activity.

“Oh, that’s just the beginning. It’ll be so much more the next time”, Nicole replied.

“Are you saying there’s a next time”, Waverly laughed at Nicole trying to mock her newly founded cockiness.

“And a time after that, and many times after that and so much more”, Nicole replied and kissed Waverly, giving her a taste of herself, before adding, “well, as long as you don’t crush my head with your thighs”.

\---

Nicole and Waverly just lay in silence for the next hour or so. Nicole drifted in and out of sleep as Waverly continued to look on at her.

“Hey Nicole”, Waverly says breaking the silence.

“Mmhm”, Nicole mumbles with her eyes still closed.

“You’ve been with women before, right?”, Waverly asks anxiously.

“Is my pride flag not hanging high enough?”, says Nicole with a sense of satisfaction that only she’d understand.

“Nicole”, Waverly says, her voice getting stern.

“Okay, sorry, my bad. Well yeah, I had a couple of girlfriends in High School and a few in college”, Nicole replies after sensing that Waverly just needed a straight answer.

Waverly went silent and just nuzzled her face into Nicole’s chest. Nicole wasn’t sure she understood what Waverly was getting at. So, she asked her about the same.

Waverly replies, “Well, um, Rosita mentioned that you dated someone for almost a year and I guess that made me curious… and I don’t know, I just wanted to know more about you.”

“Oh”, Nicole manages to say.

“Oh?”

“Nothing, just oh. Rosita must have told you about Shae. They are pretty good friends. Well yeah we were together for almost a year and decided to break it off a few months ago. And to answer the next obvious question, we figured we just didn’t work well together like that. Shae’s a great person, but you know, it just didn’t work, we were at different places and we figured it's best to just stay friends.”

“Oh, so you are friends with her.”

“Erm… sort of? I mean, it’s not like I’d call her up at 3 AM in the morning to talk about my existential crises but you know, we are there for each other if we need it?”

Waverly went back to being silent again, with a pensive look on her face.

“Um, if you think you have something to worry about, I can assure you there is nothing between us. And honestly, there is just one girl on my mind all the time these days. I barely have any space in my head for literally anything else in my life”, Nicole said softly before placing a small kiss on Waverly’s lips.

“Oh no. No. I didn’t mean anything like that. I trust you. It’s just that I’ve never been with anyone else apart from my High School boyfriend Champ, who was a moron, by the way… and well you are you”, Waverly said still swimming through a sea of anxiety.

“Hey Wave”, Nicole pushed up Waverly’s chin to get her to look at her, “you know none of that matters right? I mean this is just about you and me right now and nothing else. You have nothing to worry about. And if there is anything, I am sure we can just talk through it.”

Waverly found some solace in Nicole’s words but her anxiety over her lack of experience still nagged at her deep down and she couldn’t help her thoughts being clouded by the same. She knew that she could talk to Nicole about it if she wanted to, but she wasn’t yet ready to let Nicole see her that vulnerable. She had already seen her cry on pretty much their first date, and she felt like talking about what she is feeling right now would make even someone as amazing as Nicole question being with her. While she thought that this thought was childish, she couldn’t also help thinking that this is what adult relationships actually felt like.

Nicole decided it was perhaps best to let Waverly carry on with her thoughts and just give her some space with it. She pulled Waverly in closer to hold her tight, just to let her know without words that she could be herself with Nicole. 


End file.
